Weegeepedia:Chat/Logs/18 July 2016
08:21 He wants to have a butt nugget with this guy. 08:21 Ronald already enslaved Japan with his mind control 08:21 Lol what 08:21 wtf lmao 08:21 It's funny that this is how they pay their familys﻿ 08:22 Japan scares me 08:22 Japan is gonna kill us all with giant robots 08:22 08:22 i saw that 08:22 i love chadtronic 08:22 Yo! 08:22 Hey guys 08:22 I'm back 08:23 Hi 08:23 hi 08:23 gtg, bye 08:23 School just attacked me this again 08:23 so 08:23 guys 08:23 wanna see a magic? 08:23 noo not reeses 08:23 bye 08:23 also ok 08:23 bye? 08:23 kbai 08:23 so anyways 08:23 guys 08:23 wanna see a magic? 08:24 ye 08:25 BAM! 08:25 I just did the chatlogs :D 08:25 Hi. 08:25 Weegeepedia:Chat/Logs/18 July 2016 08:25 Yo! 08:25 I just got chatlogs 08:25 and I'm logging the chat right now! 08:25 Hi 08:26 Oh. :P 08:26 Hi. 08:26 Yo! 08:26 08:26 Just did Funny Moments #2, anybody want to watch? 08:26 /me test 08:26 /me is 08:26 wait 08:26 * NourGodly1592 is testing. 08:26 :P 08:26 how do you do it? 08:26 Really didn't expect you all here, 08:26 its / then me 08:26 / me is doing the chatlogs :p 08:26 08:27 lol 08:27 /me is testing 08:27 / me is testing 08:27 what? 08:27 * NourGodly1592 wonders how it didn't work on DJ. 08:27 :P 08:27 it isn't working 08:27 oh wait 08:27 I ain't a chatmod or smth... 08:27 oh wait 08:27 * ADgee is banging his head in a wall 08:27 lol 08:27 Maybe a glitch. :P 08:28 Anybody watching the video? 08:28 color="gray"* ThatMinecrafterDJ farts 08:28 * ThatMinecrafterDJ farts 08:28 there we go :P 08:28 i love doom\ 08:28 /me 08:29 :P 08:29 Anybody watching the video? 08:29 relink please 08:29 08:29 since because of chatlogs, my window clears 08:30 WTF NourGodly! 08:30 ? 08:30 that intro! 08:30 Shit 08:30 It's loud! 08:30 It isn't loud on me. 08:30 Dude 08:30 test 08:30 Maybe you cranked the volume too much. 08:30 ^ 08:30 yep 08:30 :p 08:30 lol 08:31 wait is this normal doom or is it brutal doom or what? 08:31 It is Normal Doom. 08:31 test, hey guys, can you see the text? -Ju1 08:31 Ye. 08:31 It's binky 08:31 Yup 08:31 try it 08:31 Ju1 is my signature 08:32 FUCKING GENIUS 08:32 lol 08:33 chatded 08:35 I have to get to sleep, it's 3:34 AM where I am. 08:35 Bye 08:35 Okay. 08:36 What? 08:36 Now what. 08:36 It's 4:36 PM here 08:36 Time zones. 08:36 :P 08:36 Ah right 08:37 Its 10:36 of the morning for me 08:37 10 am? 08:38 Obviously. 08:38 isn't that too early for you to use the computer?\ 08:38 No. 08:38 Not for me 08:38 I played computer when I just woke up. 08:38 :) 08:38 I'm already on Summer. 08:38 Same. 08:38 What? 08:38 School just started for me a month ago XP 08:39 Where are you from 08:39 The Philippines, I speak spanish 08:39 Nour,DJ,do you watch SMG4's bloopers 08:40 My country was colonised by spain in 1500s until 1898 which we're bought by Americans 08:40 No @ADgee 08:41 Oh 08:41 My country is native to spanish 08:42 but the Spanish language in the philippines decreased after the American Colonial Times 08:42 We still have spanish-influenced filipino words though 08:43 (Uniporme, Estados Unidos, Kabayo, Huwebes, Anyos, etc.) 08:43 lol 08:43 But doesn't make sense when you started scool a month ago. 08:43 Dude, I live in the philippines 08:44 School starts in the 2nd week of june 08:44 for ours 08:44 it's 8:44 pm here 08:44 and ends in the 4 week of march 08:44 It's 4:44 PM here 08:44 kewl! 08:44 Mine's depends. 08:44 my cousins live in New Zealand now :( 08:45 I made a video about it on my channel 08:45 but don't link it here 08:45 I wouldn't like it 08:45 cuz privacies :) 08:46 lol 08:49 chatded 08:49 Hey SK 08:49 hoi 08:50 i NEED TO GET GTA V! 08:51 Hey SK 08:51 welcome back 08:51 I'm doing da chatlogs :P 08:52 Mkay 08:52 08:52 Just got a United States Two-Dollar Bill! 08:52 got a 1 million dollar bill 08:52 kewl! 08:53 And then, Sling King says: go to chat pls in weegeepedia﻿ 08:53 :\ 08:53 :P 08:54 what's with the :/ ? 08:54 Boredom. 08:54 That's what it is. 08:54 kewl! 08:54 * ThatMinecrafterDJ farted 08:54 R..........P? 08:54 lol 08:54 Lol 08:54 Well, what RP should we do, then? 08:54 Let's RP about how I was blocked 08:54 o_o 08:55 I_i 08:55 Fresh Avocado Anyone? 08:55 08:55 FRESH A VOCA DO 08:55 Lol 08:55 Avocado Shakes are cheap here 08:55 1 avocado shake for 10 pesos 08:55 which is like 08:55 21 US cents 08:56 :| 08:56 GOD 08:56 How cheap are we?! 08:57 Daaaaamn 08:59 So 08:59 i usually just get noodles for 8 pesos 08:59 At school 08:59 Serial Killer, do have any shakes getting sold in your place? 08:59 also 08:59 8 pesos?! 09:00 HOLY CRAP! 09:00 Yeah, their crazy good too 09:00 10 pesos for a mango shake 09:00 It's like, 17 US cents! 09:01 It's way cheaper than our shakes XD 09:01 I like mango shakes 09:02 there are 25 pesos shakes too 09:04 ₱25 is equal to $0.54 09:04 XD 09:04 XD 09:04 It's way cheaper! 09:05 In america 09:05 250 Bucks for an Xbox Kinect! 09:05 HOLY COW! 09:06 It's equal to ₱11679.87 09:06 XD 09:06 but in here 09:06 in the philippines 09:06 it's only ₱1600 09:06 which is like 09:06 HOLY CRAP! 09:07 $34.25 09:07 WAY CHEAPER! 09:07 Americans should move here XD 09:07 c"gray"*Dance Parteh* 09:07 My uncle works in New Zealand, my cousins are in Australia 09:07 ="gray"*Dance Parteh* 09:07 *Dance Parteh* 09:07 lol 09:08 fail 3 times 09:08 Also 09:08 I have relatives who lives in New Zealand and Austraila 09:08 And I also have a cousin who was born in America 09:08 well 09:09 Those cousins of mine are Filams (Filipino-Americans) 09:09 got cousins in Ireland 09:09 Ireland? 09:09 cool 09:09 Also American relatives 09:09 Leprechaun party 09:10 I also have American relatives 09:10 even Chinese relatives! 09:10 well 09:10 obviously 09:10 I'm partly american 09:10 *I'm partly chinese 09:11 I am spanish and japanese descent 09:11 Nice! 09:13 thx 09:14 np 09:14 also 09:15 I have a question in your place 09:15 what is the main religion in your place? 09:15 christianity or islam? 09:15 Catholic 09:17 oh 09:17 I think I know why 09:18 Spanish 09:18 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Filipinos#Historic_caste_system 09:18 btw 09:18 look at this 09:18 I'm Mestizo de Sangley 09:18 descent 09:19 ok 09:19 We're Indios 09:20 or Spanish East Indies 09:20 we have a Dutch counterpart 09:20 Best hero i know: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jos%C3%A9_Rizal 09:20 Indonesia was called "Dutch East Indies" during the Netherlands Colonial Times 09:20 same 09:21 also 09:21 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Filipinos#/media/File:Philippine_languages_per_region.png 09:25 k 09:27 want to see a drawing? 09:28 sure 09:31 here 09:31 09:32 nice 09:32 thx 09:34 no problem 09:35 What do we do? 09:35 Can you request me an art or something? 09:38 ok 09:38 redraw... 09:38 The conehead zombie 09:38 No 09:38 I weegee or smth 09:41 oh 09:41 redraw awheeo 09:41 how come you always speak when i do the chatlogs? 2016 07 18